


At Peace

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drabble, Gen, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Drabble for teenwolfdrabbles' word harmonious.





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very bad at deadlines, so I hope teenwolfdrabbles are okay with me posting this a little after midnight here. I, uh, think I accidentally made a Derek/Stiles/Kira drabble? But I feel it can be read kinda either way? As that or them being all friends, or Sterek with friend Kira, or Derek/Kira with friend Stiles, or Stiles/Kira with friend Derek? I don’t really know. I like it though, and I hope you do too!
> 
> Prompt word: harmonious (and maybe month: mature, but I’m not sure about that one)
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177178946482).)

Derek never thought he would ever be really at peace again, not after everything that had happened, after how badly he had fucked up time and time again. He was happy to have been wrong.

Years of therapy, loyal friendships and love had done a lot.

Stiles and Kira laughed their way out of the Jeep, that miraculously still was running, and beamed at him when they saw him.

“Hey, big guy,” Stiles said and ran a hand over Derek’s shoulder as Kira wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug. “All good?”

Derek smiled against Kira’s hair. “All good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
